Burger Shroom
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Burger Shroom is the kingdom's most popular fast food joint. In this one-shot, Mario, Luigi and I are about to have a nice lunch with Bowser as the cashier.


**Burger Shroom**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario, Luigi and I were having a great walk when suddenly, Mario's watch beeped. Mario looked at the time and said, "It's lunchtime, guys! So, what are we going to eat today?"

"How about some burgers from Burger Shroom? I love to have some juicy cheeseburgers after a nice walk!" Luigi replied.

"I was hoping the same thing, too." I said with a smile, "Guys, we're going to Burger Shroom and I know where the fast food place is. Follow me."

Mario and Luigi agreed as they followed me to the best fast food joint in the Mushroom Kingdom, Burger Shroom.

When we got to Toad Town, we saw the sign for Burger Shroom. I said, "Here we are, guys. Burger Shroom, the best place to have a burger in the Mushroom Kingdom. So, shall we get some lunch for the three of us?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi replied as we walked in to the burger joint for a nice, afternoon lunch.

When we got there, we saw Bowser running the counter. He said, "Hey, guys! Welcome to Burger Shroom. How may I help you?"

"We would like three burgers, please." Mario said with a smile.

"That's a great choice, guys. Now then, anything else?" Bowser asked.

I smiled to him and said, "Yes, we would also like three Super Sodas and three Mushroom Fries. That is our lunch for this afternoon."

Bowser agreed with me and said, "Alright then! So now, we're going to play a special game and see which burger you're going to eat with your Super Soda and Mushroom Fries. OK?"

"OK!" We replied.

"Great! Let's bring in the Burger Wheel!" Bowser said as a special wheel came in. Then he said, "Now then, who would like to spin the wheel first?"

Mario raised his hand and said, "I'll go first."

"Alright then, step on up and spin the wheel, Mario." Bowser said as Mario gave the wheel a nice spin. He prayed to himself as the wheel stopped on a symbol of a Fire Flower.

Bowser looked at it and said, "It's a Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe! Great choice, Mario. This burger has some juicy Fire Flowers, lettuce, pickles, cheese, and tomatoes. A nice burger indeed. Alright then, who's next?"

"Me!" We said at the same time.

Bowser came to us with a coin and said, "Well, since you both wanted a burger at the same time, how about a coin toss? Loser spins last, OK? Luigi, call it."

"Heads!" Luigi replied as the coin was tossed. Then Bowser caught the coin and looked at the results. He said, "Heads it is! Luigi, spin the wheel!"

Luigi agreed as he spun the wheel with all of his might. He looked at the choices and then, the wheel stopped on a symbol of a Golden Mushroom. Bowser looked at it and said, "Nice choice, Luigi! The Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger is now yours and it comes with Golden Mushrooms along with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and pickles."

Then he came to me and said, "Well, it all comes down to you, Dragon. There is only one burger left and that means, you get to do the final spin. So Dragon Puncher, are you ready to spin the wheel?"

"It will be my pleasure!" I replied with a smile as I gave the wheel a nice spin.

Bowser looked at the wheel and said, "And the third and final burger for Dragon Puncher is..."

As the wheel begins to slow down, I looked at the symbols very closely. I held my breath for a few seconds and then...

The wheel stopped on a Star.

Bowser saw the wheel and said, "The Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! This one comes with a Power Star, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes and cheese. Good choice, Dragon."

"Thank you, Bowser!" I replied with a smile as I came back to Mario and Luigi.

Then Bowser came to us and said, "Alright then, let's take a look at the official lunch for today! A Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe for Mario, a Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger for Luigi and for Dragon Puncher, a Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. Also, you ordered three Mushroom Fries and three Super Sodas. Now then, do you want it here, or on the go?"

"We'll eat it here." Mario replied.

"Great! Now, since you are so kind to me, you can have this lunch right here for free. So, are you ready for your official lunch?" Bowser asked us.

"_**YES!**_" We replied at the same time.

"Alright, then! Now sit on the table over there and when you're ready, just give me a thumbs up and I'll start the countdown to your lunch. Go on, take a seat." Bowser said to us as we sat down on the table.

Then we gave the thumbs up to Bowser and said, "Bowser, we're ready!"

Bowser agreed with us and said, "Alright then, your lunch will arrive in 3, 2, 1... _**NOW!**_"

Then he pressed the button and then, three trays appeared on the table. A red and blue tray for Mario, a green and blue tray for Luigi and a green and orange tray for me. After that, a bundle appeared on each of our trays along with Mushroom Fries and Super Soda. At long last, our official lunch is now served.

Bowser smiled to us and said, "There it is, guys. Lunch is now served. Well, I got some more customers waiting so, enjoy!"

We smiled to him and said, "Thanks, Bowser!"

Then we looked at our trays and Mario said, "So, which burger did Bowser gave us?"

"Well, you spun the wheel first so, let's unwrap it in the same order." Luigi replied, "Go on, bro!"

"Alright then, here goes." Mario said as he looked at his red and blue bundle. Then he unwrapped it and inside is the Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe. Mario smiled and said, "It's the Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe! Now I can take a bite! Here I go!"

Then he placed his hands on the burger and then, he took a bite! Mario munched it down and said, "Nice! That is delicious!"

"Great bite, bro." Luigi said with a smile, "Now it's my turn!"

Then he took out the green and blue bundle and unwrapped it. Inside is the Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger and then, Luigi took a bite. Luigi munched it down and said, "That is so good! I love this burger!"

"Glad you liked it, Luigi!" I replied with a thumbs up. Then I looked at the green and orange bundle and said, "Alright then! Since I'm the only one left, that means I get to unwrap the final bundle. Well, here goes."

Then I unwrapped the final bundle and inside is the final burger, the Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. I looked at it, placed my hands on the burger and said, "Well, it's time to bite. One, two, three... _**BITE!**_"

Then I opened my mouth and then...

_CHOMP!_

I bit into the burger with a mighty chomp. I munched on down in delight and said, "Wow! That is the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted! I like it!"

Mario and Luigi applauded for me as Mario said, "Glad you liked it, Dragon. Well everyone, let's dig in!"

And so, we kept on eating our burgers. It is going to be the best lunch for all three of us.


End file.
